Te amo
by Lalis18
Summary: Alguna vez has tenido un amor que aunque sabes que es imposible no puedes evitarlo? Ese amor imposible que aun despues de años y aunque esten lejos uno del otro sigues amandolo como el primer dia... el amor nunca muere, puede pasar por tormentas pero un amor verdadero supera hasta a la muerte misma.


Se despertó sobresaltada como cada noche desde que tenía 17. No había un solo momento en que no pensara en el. Sabia que aunque lo intentara no podría volver a dormirse así que en su lugar decidió levantarse con cuidado para no despertar a su esposo que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, se puso su bata, pantuflas y fue a la cocina.

Después de buscar por toda la alacena por fin dio con el cajón de dulces que siempre escondía su hijo ya que su padre no aprobaba el que comiera eso. Tomó unas ranas de chocolate y fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea.

Habían pasado 17 años desde aquella trágica noche y aun le dolía como el primer día, le dolía aun más que el día que se despidieron afuera de su sala común. Empezó a comer los dulces e inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta la cadena que siempre traía colgando. Siempre le preguntaban si Lucius se la dio el día que le propuso matrimonio a lo que ella siempre negaba sin dar ni un dato mas, hasta ese día solo había dos personas que sabían la respuesta y una de ellas estaba muerta.

Sin quererlo comenzó a recordar aquel momento de su vida en el que fue sumamente feliz, nunca mas volvió a ser tan feliz hasta que nació su hijo. Al ser consciente de que tenia entre sus manos el guardapelo lo miró un momento, después se lo quitó y haciendo un movimiento de varita el guardapelo se abrió dejando lucir un fotografía mientras una dulce melodía sonaba. Narcissa se quedó mirando la foto de manera melancólica mientras aquella canción que tanto amaba pero a la vez odiaba sonó, pensó en cerrarla antes de que su voz la inundara y la hiciera llorar pero lo pensó demasiado y antes de que pudiera hacerlo él habló. Su voz era suave y dulce, pero con su típico tono pícaro. Cissy sonrió un poco y los ojos se le aguaron cuando la voz se calló con un último "Te Amo" y regresó la canción, cerró el guardapelo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Cuando el silencio la invadió, cerró los ojos y sin quererlo pensó en él, como siempre. Pensó en sus fuertes brazos que la abrazaban con dulzura y donde se sentía como en casa. En esos brazos que donde el mundo podría estarse pudriendo pero en ellos ella era feliz, sin nada que la perturbara. Sintió su piel rozando con la suya haciéndola estremecer de la única manera en la que solo él podía. Un dulce aroma llegó hasta ella, era su aroma, el aroma que solo él emanaba, ese aroma dulce pero a la vez varonil que la embriagaba y podía llegar a marearla pero que sin ese aroma ella moría. Su sonrisa, picara y dulce, linda y traviesa; todo y nada. Y esa mirada, esa mirada que sin decir nada decía tanto. Esos ojos que la quemaban y que no podía olvidar; que jamás olvidaría.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un escalofrío, una triste y solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, en su garganta se comenzó a formar ese particular nudo que le avisaba que empezaría a llorar, trago con dificultad y respiró hondamente. Era demasiado difícil olvidarlo, muchos años habían pasado desde que se separaron, y otros mas desde su muerte pero nunca amaría a alguien tanto como a él. Nadie jamás la tocaría ni despertaría esos sentimientos en ella como solo él podría hacerlo. El fuego que provocaban sus manos con cualquier mínimo roce de su piel, la adrenalina ante lo prohibido, la pasión, la lujuria que le provocaba haciéndola estallar en éxtasis, un amor que solo podría compararse con la muerte.

La leña siguió crepitando mientras el fuego la abrazaba. Ella miraba perdidamente la danza del fuego mientras recordaba cuando estuvo con el por primera vez; su primera vez. Sus cuerpos se fundieron formando un solo ser en alma y carne. En su vida había tomado muchas decisiones y se había arrepentido de mas de la mitad de ellas pero de lo que nunca se arrepentiría era de haberse entregado a él por primera vez y si volviera a nacer haría las cosas de la misma manera para volver a tenerlo.

Mientras un profundo silencio la rodeaba se reprendía mentalmente. Se arrepentía de no haber accedido a huir con él, de no haber querido escapar por miedo a las represalias de su familia, tal vez ahora el seguiría vivo, tal vez su hijo no seria huérfano, tal vez muchas cosas podrían haber pasado; pero el tal vez nunca le regresaría al único hombre amaría en su vida.

Decidió levantarse y caminar por la casa para poder relajarse y despejarse. Pasó por su habitación y vio a su esposo dormir profundamente. Ella sabia que el conocía su pasado antes de él, ambos sabia que jamás amaría a otro hombre en su vida, que las lagrimas de ella jamás serian por Lucius, que su esposo jamás la haría estremecer con una caricia ni hacerla desear mas. Narcissa cerró la puerta con cuidado y llegó hasta la habitación de su hijo. Entró lentamente y sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo durmiendo, se acercó a él y lo miró. Su hijo había madurado demasiado rápido, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran marcadas y profundas, pasó un mano por el rubio cabello de su pequeño y suspiró; desde que el señor tenebroso había regresado sus vidas se complicaron demasiado. Su mente regresó a él, pensó que había muerto realmente por nada, su muerte no había mejorado el mundo, tal vez por un tiempo pero ahora regresaban a lo mismo... Recordaba mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Draco como era el hijo de él. La primera vez que lo vio en el andén casi se cae de espalda, mismo cabello, mismo andar, misma sonrisa. Prometió mentalmente proteger al hijo que dejó con su muerte. Lo haría por él.

Salió de la habitación de su hijo antes de desmayarse por los sentimientos encontrados. Fue al único lugar donde podía sentirse en casa, su jardín. Su pequeño santuario donde nadie podía molestarla. Mientras ella estuviera ahí ni su marido se atrevía a molestarla. Se arrodilló frente al pequeño rosal de rosas blancas que con sus propias manos había plantado; era su ofrenda a él, la forma más real de poder sentirlo cerca.

-Hola amor –susurro al aire viendo el rosal – no podía dormir – dijo con un largo suspiro, debía al menos pasar 2 horas frente al rosal para poder tener un día mas tranquilo – te extraño, no sabes cuando… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el nudo en su garganta se hizo mas palpable - ¿Por qué tenias que irte? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –Dijo soltando un mar de lágrimas sin poder controlarlas mas– ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos cerca del lago? – Sonrió levemente – Cuando me llevaste a ese lugar muggle, fue en verdad extraño –rio secamente – sin ti nada es igual, te necesito, necesito que estés aquí conmigo. No puedo mas sin ti… - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas – prometiste que no te irías, que siempre estarías, ¡me mentiste! ¡Me dejaste aquí! – sentía furia e impotencia, pero no hacia él sino hacia ella misma. Sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se derrumbó como solo lo hacia frente a ese rosal. Siempre era igual, jamás disminuiría el dolor que sentía, lloró amargamente lo que le parecieron horas y después simplemente se quedó callada viendo a la nada – te amo, y siempre será así – se levantó y tomó una rosa que había caído – te amo –susurró al oler la rosa y limpiarse los restos de lagrimas de su rostro.

-¿Mamá? – se escuchó la voz de Draco al pie de la puerta. Narcissa volteó al escucharlo y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la cual su hijo respondió y se acercó a ella – No deberías estar aquí, hace frio y podrías enfermarte.

-Tienes razón –le dijo con una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que ponía una mano en la mejilla del chico – voy en un momento – Draco solo asintió, no sabia exactamente a quien le hablaba su madre cada que iba al rosal pero sabia que era importante para ella, así que solo entró de nuevo a la casa.

Narcissa regresó su vista al rosal que seguía embellecido, sintió una corriente de aire que la abrazaba, un aire tibio y suave. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Abrió los ojos para notar una estrella brillar un momento, le dedicó una sonrisa y antes de volver a la mansión susurro volviendo su vista al rosal.

-Te amo James – miró con dulzura la rosa en sus manos y regresó a la realidad y a su hijo que la esperaba en la sala, lo abrazó y ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Si de algo estaba segura Narcissa, aunque regresara a su vida vacía y sin sentido, es que siempre estaría loca y apasionadamente enamorada del mismo chico de anteojos. Que siempre la recibiría en su rosal, la consolaría y amaría tanto como ella a él. Sabía que James Potter siempre estaría ahí para ella.


End file.
